


Ebb and Flow

by akitsuko



Series: A Series of Incredible Tropes [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsuko/pseuds/akitsuko
Summary: "Obviously, I trust that you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable in any way," Oswald continues, before smiling as coyly as he can manage and leaning back into Edward's space, "but for now, do you think you can be a good boy for me?"Edward has always responded very well to praise, and Oswald makes the most of it.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: A Series of Incredible Tropes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001790
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> #4 - Praise kink
> 
> I've read so many fics where Ed has a praise kink and, tbh, I'm living for it. So here is 6k worth of smut and sap to make up for the hurt-fest that was the previous instalment of this series. Sorry for any mistakes - again, speed-writing hazard!

Edward never needed to actually tell Oswald that he responds incredibly well to praise. It was obvious from the moment they met. So keen and overly friendly, like a tall and gangly puppy. 

Edward has grown and evolved over time, of course, and Oswald credits himself with a vast percentage of that transformation. He's no longer so easy to read, even if he is still very predictable. The two sides of himself are better aligned. He's calmed down, mastered his craft, carved out a place for himself in Gotham at Oswald's side. 

But one thing that hasn't changed is his pleasure when he receives a compliment, or when someone explicitly demonstrates that they value any of his skills or traits. He's easy to please in that way. All Oswald needs to do to bring a smile to his face is comment on how excellently he's doing… well, whatever he happens to be doing at the time. 

It's also one of his biggest vulnerabilities. Though he's a historically fickle creature, and his head is easily turned by a pretty face (which definitely doesn't play into Oswald's paranoia and make him feel murderously jealous), he's also blinded by kind words and it's easy for anyone to hide their true intentions from him like that. 

Oswald knows it stems from his childhood. Edward has never gone into great detail about it, and he doesn't feel comfortable prying, but the few things he has been told are enough. Edward was constantly undervalued by his family while he was growing up, which has caused a pathological need in him to succeed, and be recognised for that success, as an adult. Honestly, Oswald struggles to understand it. Edward is utterly brilliant and extraordinarily handsome. How anyone could fail to appreciate him properly is quite beyond his comprehension. 

But then, he supposes, it gives him space to be the primary person to fulfill this insatiable need of Edward's. And he's yet to tire of it. Edward is, after all, the love of his life, his entire universe, and he finds that there are few things in life he enjoys more than showering the man with all the praise he deserves. 

It so happens that today he has come up with an idea to make the whole thing a little more interesting. 

"Come with me, Ed."

Edward looks up at him from his crossword. It's a sickeningly domestic sight, Edward sitting at their shared table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee and a pen dangling out of his mouth, his hair soft and curly from his recent shower and his sweater much more casual than his usual flamboyant attire. Oswald's heart swells at the vision he makes. 

"Where are we going?" Edward asks, placing his pen down on the table. 

"I have a surprise for you. Of sorts. Up in the bedroom."

Edward quirks an eyebrow as understanding creeps across his features. "Say no more," he replies, allowing Oswald to take him by the hand and lead him upstairs. 

Once they are safely ensconced in the bedroom and away from any prying eyes, Edward pushes Oswald against the door to trap his mouth in a sweet kiss. Oswald moans into it, responding enthusiastically, his arms coming to encircle Edward's waist before his hands slide down to grab at the meat of his ass. Edward hums appreciatively against him, nipping at his lips before pulling back a few inches. 

"So," he asks, his voice already dripping with lust, "what's this surprise you say you have?" 

It takes Oswald a moment to regather his thoughts. The idea that Edward actually wants him still boggles his mind, even after all the time they've been together in the romantic sense. 

"Well," he says, "It's more of an idea than anything else. Just go with me on this, OK?" 

Edward looks at him with mock suspicion. 

"Obviously, I trust that you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable in any way," Oswald continues, before smiling as coyly as he can manage and leaning back into Edward's space, "but for now, do you think you can be a good boy for me?" 

It's those magic words that never fail to turn Edward to putty in his hands, and today is no exception, and he punctuates the question with a squeeze of those ass cheeks. He actually sees Edward's pupils dilate a little. On this occasion, he intends to take full advantage of the effect that his praise can have, and he has high hopes for the outcome. 

He just has to get Edward on board with the idea, although that's looking very much like a battle he has already won. 

"You know I can." 

"I like your confidence." Oswald moves away to sit on the edge of the bed, meeting Edward's expectant gaze. "Now, I want you to do just as I say. Take off your sweater."

Edward smirks but obeys, swiftly pulling the garment over his head and making as if to fold it; Oswald holds up a hand to stop him.

"Just drop it on the floor."

At this, Edward looks conflicted, but ends up following the command anyway. 

"Excellent" Oswald purrs, making a show of checking out every part of newly exposed skin. "You're stunning, Ed. Like a marble statue of a god." 

Edward starts to blush as he ducks his head. He never really seems to believe Oswald when he compliments his body; he sees himself as very average, mediocre to look at, with a whole host of flaws. Oswald is determined that, one day, he will manage to convince Edward of his own beauty. 

Edward's hands move to his belt, but again Oswald stops him. 

"I want you to leave those on, for now. I intend to save the pleasure of undressing you for myself. Touch yourself over the top of them."

Edward does as he's told, cupping himself with one hand and rubbing gently. His breath comes in a sigh, and although he tilts his head back slightly to expose his neck in a way he knows Oswald loves, he keeps his eyes trained on Oswald's face. 

It's a lovely view, Oswald thinks. The sort of image that haunted his dreams night after night so long ago, when he thought his love was unrequited. He would picture Edward just like this, teasing and sultry and all for him, while he brought himself off alone in the dark. It was a bittersweet kind of existence.

It's so much better to have the real thing right in front of him, and he says as much. 

"I used to dream about you like this."

Edward chuckles under his breath. "Used to?" 

"But you're so much more breathtaking in real life," Oswald continues, ignoring the teasing comment. "How did I ever get so lucky?" 

Squeezing himself, Edward rocks into his own touch. "You know I've always admired you," he says, the timbre of his voice starting to drop.

Oswald can feel his own cock twitch with interest, starting to harden in his pants. He shifts, just to make himself more comfortable. "Get on your hands and knees, and come closer."

Edward drops to the carpeted floor without argument, and advances on him on all fours. As soon as he gets close enough, Oswald grasps his chin between a thumb and forefinger, raising his chin to look him in the eye as he leans in. 

"Oh, Ed," he says, his voice faux sickly sweet, "you were just made for following instructions. I know we've just started, but you're doing beautifully. Do you think you can do better?" 

Edward swallows audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Anything for you, Oswald."

"You're so good," Oswald grins, stroking his face and smiling even wider when Edward leans into the touch, nuzzling his palm. "Take off my belt for me."

Edward comes up to his knees and quickly does what's been asked of him, licking his lips in what Oswald can only assume is anticipation. 

"Now," says Oswald, "undo my pants, and put that pretty mouth of yours to good use." He traces his thumb along Edward's lips to make his point. 

In a quick move, Edward catches the thumb in his mouth and sucks on it, closing his eyes as he swirls his tongue around it with an exaggerated moan. It makes Oswald laugh, even as it sends pleasant tingles straight to his groin, and he feels the vibrations of Edward's laughter too. Edward peeks at him through his eyelashes before releasing his thumb with a pop and turning his attention to Oswald's pants. 

"Little preview for you," he says as he pulls down the zip and gets Oswald's cock, which by this point is fully erect, out into the air. "I know how impatient you can be."

"I'm only impatient because I know that you'll always give me what I need."

Edward hums, working Oswald with his fist for a few moments before edging closer and taking just the tip into his mouth. 

That hint of heavenly warmth has Oswald exhaling heavily as he cards his fingers through Edward's hair. It doesn't seem to matter how many times they do this, the awe never diminishes. He's still not really sure how he managed to ensnare Edward. He may be wealthy and he may have power, but honestly, he has very few redeeming qualities in his personality. He knows that, and he came to terms with it a long time ago, accepting it as something that was unlikely to change. He's short-tempered, petulant, prone to violence and incredibly paranoid. He's not exactly a prime physical specimen, either; although he takes a lot of pride in his appearance, there are many things about himself that he would alter if he could. Not to mention his limp. 

At times like this, he wonders what it is that Edward sees in him, what it was about him that made Edward fall in love with him too. 

One day, perhaps he will be able to push his insecurities aside, and pluck up the courage to actually ask. Until that day, though, he will do his best not to look this particular gift horse in the mouth. 

Edward sinks down slowly, his lips creating a soft but firm seal that keeps Oswald's cock enveloped in that wonderful, wet heat. He laps with his tongue as he goes, peering up at Oswald over the top of his glasses, one hand holding him at the base to keep him steady and the other caressing Oswald's thigh through his pants.

"That's divine," Oswald murmurs, tugging lightly on his hair. "Your mouth is undoubtedly beyond compare."

Edward hums again, and this time Oswald feels the vibrations from it reverberate all the way through to his core. As much as he wants to toss his head back and focus entirely on sensation, he fights to keep his gaze on Edward. He's only just getting started, after all. 

So he concentrates on keeping his breathing steady, which he mostly manages, until Edward finally pauses when his mouth is completely full. He looks gorgeously obscene with his lips stretched and stuffed full of cock. Then he slides back, almost all the way, until he can flutter his tongue around the head alone. Occasionally, Oswald sees a hint of his tongue poking out from the bottom of his licks, and it makes him hungry with want. 

"Yes," he hisses. "You're doing so well. You always do so well for me, Ed."

And just as Oswald feels he's about to go insane, Edward's mouth engulfs him again, his tongue still working to accompany a glorious suction. Oswald doesn't hold back his moans. He's always been quite vocal in sexual situations, and it became apparent very quickly in his relationship with Edward that his tendency towards volume was more than appreciated. 

As with most things, whatever Edward wants, Oswald will eagerly give him. 

So he grunts and sighs and moans and whines, watching every movement of Edward's head as he sucks like it's his only purpose in life, also enjoying the sight of the rippling muscles in his shoulders and his back. He notices that Edward's own hips are undulating, despite having nothing to rub up against, and the thought that Edward really is turned on by doing this makes Oswald feel dizzy. 

"Oh god," he keens, pulling Edward's hair harder to distract himself from the urge to buck his hips up and bury himself deep in Edward's throat. Edward responds by lightly scraping his teeth along the underside, and for a moment Oswald sees stars. "Amazing. This is amazing. You're amazing." 

Edward digs his nails into Oswald's leg, dragging them up his inner thigh, and the combination of sensations threatening to send Oswald to the brink much sooner than he would like. He yanks Edward's head back by his hair, croaking out, "That's enough."

Although he acts like he's reluctant to pull away, Edward does so, with a few final licks as he reaches the tip. When his mouth is finally free, he takes several deep breaths, and pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose from where they've slipped down during his efforts. "How was that?" 

"It was perfect."

Oswald hauls him back up into a deep, messy kiss. He can vaguely taste himself on Edward's tongue, which he's never really been a fan of, but if it gets him a kiss from Edward, he's willing to make any sacrifice. 

"You're the hottest thing I've ever seen," he murmurs into Edward's mouth. "Especially when you're on your knees for me. Now, if you would be so kind, I'd like you to lie back on the bed."

Edward climbs up past him, settling against the sheets in the centre of the king size mattress. What a sight he makes, with his swollen lips and flushed skin and tented trousers. Oswald stands up and, doing his best not to hurry, starts to strip, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his tie free from his collar. He keeps his eyes on Edward as he moves, and so he doesn't miss the way Edward fidgets.

"You're sure I can't help?" Edward asks, already trying to sit back up. 

"You stay right where you are, thank you very much. Have some patience."

Whenever he does this, strips in front of the man he loves, Oswald can't help but feel self-conscious. He's not exactly practiced in being sexy or alluring, so making the effort to seem so tends to make him cringe more than anything else. He gets the distinct impression that he looks ridiculous, an average (at best) man acting like someone might actually want him. It's like a bad joke. 

In his head, he knows that Edward doesn't see it like that. Edward's hungry looks are reassuring, and the way he visually devours every part of Oswald's body as he unveils it is more than evidence enough to put his worries about his appearance at ease. Still, it doesn't stop the initial twinge of fear that one day Edward will come to his senses and realise that he can do so much better. 

So Oswald is always acutely attuned to Edward's reactions when he performs like this, revealing himself at a languid and, he hopes, teasing pace. And today, as usual, Edward doesn't let him down. The rate of his breathing increases. His gaze flits across Oswald's body like he can't decide which part deserves his full attention first. His fingers clench rhythmically in the sheets, a sure sign that he's holding himself back, consciously remaining where he is instead of doing what he really wants and reaching out to touch. 

Never mind simply feeling attractive; the way Edward responds to him makes Oswald feel like a god. 

Once he's naked, he wastes no time in getting onto the bed, situating himself atop Edward's thighs. "You're being beautifully obedient, so far."

Edward smirks, although he can't hide that he's also pleased at the compliment. "Surely you're not surprised? It is a talent of mine."

Leaning down close, as if to kiss him, Oswald diverts at the last second and mouths at the line of his jaw instead. "I never doubted your abilities for a moment."

A contented noise rumbles out of Edward as he tilts his head to the side, allowing Oswald better access to drag those feather-light kisses down his neck.

"Stay still, now," Oswald whispers into his ear. "You're not to move unless I tell you. Understood?" 

"Of course." For a brief moment, Edward brings his hands up to cup Oswald's face and bring him into a lingering kiss. Then he drops back, relaxing, allowing his arms to flop down, bent at the elbows by the sides of his head. "What do you have planned, I wonder, Mr Penguin?" 

"That, my love, you will just have to wait and find out." Oswald sets to work, mouthing and kissing his way down Edward's body. His pace is just as slow as his stripping was; he intends to have Edward writhing in desperation by the time he's done, so even though he's impatient to get to something a little more intense for both of them, he refuses to rush. Edward is sighing, and making happy little sounds that spur Oswald on, but he's also doing a good job of keeping all his limbs still. 

That won't do. Oswald wants him squirming. 

He settles when he reaches one of Edward's nipples. This is where he's going to give a great deal of his attention, because he knows that Edward can get especially responsive. First, he carries on as he has been, just touches of his lips around the area, deliberate puffs of warm breath across the cool, saliva-slick skin. Then he closes his lips around the nipple and flicks his tongue repeatedly over it until it's a hardened nub in his mouth. 

Edward's small groans become longer, more drawn out, and he arches his back to press into the contact, apparently forgetting that the 'stay still' instruction also applies to his torso. Oswald lets it go. Today isn't about punishment. He's far more interested in how high he can take Edward with a more positive strain of reinforcement. 

He sucks on the nipple, drags against it with his teeth, nips at it and tugs, until almost every breath is coming out of Edward with a moan. 

"Oswald," he chokes, music to Oswald's ears. "Oh, Oswald…" 

After a few final sucks and broad licks, Oswald releases the nipple, blowing cool air over it and taking pride in the way Edward shivers. He kisses his way across Edward's chest, only to give the same attention to the nipple on the other side. The one he's just abandoned, he flicks with his thumb, squeezes and pinches. Honestly, he could do this for hours, listening as Edward becomes gradually further and further undone under his mouth and his hands, building the anticipation of what's to come. 

He's reluctant to move on. He only does so when he starts to sense that Edward is beginning to struggle with keeping his hands to himself. His hands stroke up and down Edward's sides as he kisses his way lower, delighting in the shudders that run through Edward's skin under his fingers, until finally his progress is impeded by the clothes Edward is still wearing on his lower half. 

"What a good boy," he croons, noting with glee that Edward's cock visibly twitches in his pants at the praise. "You like doing a good job for me, don't you?" 

"Yes," comes Edward's breathless reply, as he cranes his head up to watch while Oswald starts languidly unbuckling his belt. 

"Lift up your hips."

Edward does, allowing Oswald to slide the belt free from its loops. He drops them again as Oswald undoes the fastenings to his trousers, waiting for Oswald to hook his thumbs under the waistband, brushing tantalisingly against the warm skin there. 

"Again."

Keenly obeying, Edward allows Oswald to peel his trousers down, and Oswald's mouth waters as his long legs are bared. He shuffles himself back to give himself room enough for getting the trousers down past Edward's shins and feet, dropping them carelessly over the edge when they're finally off. His socks follow. And Oswald proceeds to lavish the same attention along the lengths of his legs as he has already done to his torso, taking his time in particular with the extra sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, until Edward muscles are quivering with the strain of staying still. 

"How gorgeous you are, Eddie," he says as he crawls his way back up Edward's body to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. All spread out, so good, and just for me. I think you deserve a bit of relief, don't you?"

Edward nods desperately against him, capturing his lower lip between his teeth briefly before releasing it. "Please, I'll be so good for you, I swear…" 

Oswald smiles, a mixture of fondness and lust. "Oh, I know you will."

He sits back between Edward's legs, removing his underwear with far less patience, and letting out a heavy exhale at the sight of Edward's nude form finally before him. They've done this so many times now, it's a wonder that it still takes his breath away every single time. The trust and the vulnerability, alongside the ethereal beauty and the physical manifestations of his desire for Oswald, never fail to make Oswald feel like he's being given the most precious gift in all the universe. 

He takes Edward's erection in his hand, so much hotter than the rest of him, a heavy and grounding weight. The sound Edward makes at the contact is almost like a hiss; it must be quite something after such a long time spent teasing, not that Oswald is even slightly remorseful about that. Still, he does decide to have a little mercy. 

"You can move your hands for this part, if you wish," he says, before bending down to slide his lips down around Edward's length as far as he can in a single go. Having been given the permission, Edward's hands both come to fist in his hair, pulling the strands while being careful not to force his movements, and impossibly Oswald feels as though he loves him even more for that. 

He's under no illusions that he's as skilled at giving oral sex as Edward is, but he does as much as he can and he can only hope it's enough. Certainly, Edward has not complained so far.

Edward's hips move too as Oswald sucks him down, tiny thrusts that he probably can't much help. To prevent any accidental choking, Oswald places his palms on Edward's hips to anchor him, pressing down firmly to minimise any bucking. Then he loses himself to the feeling of having Edward's cock stretching his lips and filling his mouth, the scent of him overpowering his nostrils, the little brush of rough hair whenever he manages to sink deeply enough. 

Giving head was not something Oswald had expected to enjoy, but that's just one of many surprises about himself that being with Edward has taught him. It turns out that he absolutely loves the taste of cock on his tongue, and the knowledge that he can reduce someone as coherent and articulate as Edward to a moaning mess with nothing more than his lips, and the tools that lie therein. 

So it's with no small amount of reluctance that he pulls away when he notes Edward's responses starting to become more frenzied. It's a disappointment, but he can't allow Edward to reach his climax too soon either. That would rob him of the opportunity to pour more praise over him. 

"I love sucking you off," Oswald says before giving a long, slow lick to the underside. "One day, I'm going to set up a mirror, so you can see how lovely you look while I do it."

Edward groans, blinking his eyes a few times as he comes back down from the more intense high. "Os, are you sure you're not trying to kill me again?" 

"Killing you would spoil the fun," he replies, trailing his index finger all the way from Edward's throat, down his sternum to his belly button. Then he pulls away completely to lean over the side of the bed and reach underneath to retrieve a box, which he hauls up onto the bed with them. 

Throughout their time together, they've amassed quite a collection of toys and other various sexual aids. In the beginning, it hadn't even occurred to Oswald that those sorts of things could be a part of their repertoire, but Edward had encouraged him to explore things that were a little more adventurous. The first time Edward had produced a pair of handcuffs with a wide grin on his face, Oswald had blushed so hard it felt like he might have a nosebleed. 

He had very quickly realised, however, that his embarrassment was greatly outweighed by the enhancement that such novelties could bring to their physical relationship. All he really wants or needs is Edward, but there's something captivating about seeing his flesh turn pink when he's being spanked with a leather cane, or watching his eyes roll back in his head when he's stuffing his ass full of silicone beads. 

On the days that he wants to drive Edward especially wild, their box of surprises can only be helpful, and today is absolutely one of those days. For now, though, he only takes out the bottle of lube, very aware of Edward's hawk-like gaze watching his every move as he slicks up his fingers. 

"Relax for me, sweetheart." 

Edward loses focus, letting his head fall back with a whine as Oswald reaches down to tease his fingers around his entrance. Terms of endearment are just as effective as outright compliments for making Edward giddy with desire, and Oswald intends to lay it on real thick as he gets going. 

Still, he keeps his fingers on the outside for the moment, a barely-there contact that must be quite maddening. "Oh, my love, there's no one quite like you. Look at how your body begs for me."

He presses a fingertip against the hole. "I want you to use your words." 

Edward doesn't hesitate; his desire to please easily eclipses any shame he might feel, and Oswald's request seems to break what remains of his restraint. "Please, Os, please, put your fingers in me. I need you, need to feel you. I love you, I'm so empty without you, no one else makes me feel like you do. Please, please, please!" 

Oswald presses his finger in, sliding it all the way to the knuckle, and Edward cuts himself off with a pleasured sigh. 

"You plead so prettily," Oswald tells him, taking his time to open him up, moving his finger in different directions as he steadily slips it in and out. "I could listen to you all day. Tell me how it feels, gorgeous."

It's clear from Edward's expression that it isn't easy for him to organise his thoughts into coherent words. "It's like a dream," he gasps. "I still can't believe you're inside me, even after all this time. It's so perfect, it's like it can't be real, and I'm going to wake up any minute."

Oswald raises his eyebrows; he wasn't expecting anything quite so heartfelt, and it throws him for a moment before he remembers himself, blinking back the sting of tears that have begun to gather in his eyes. 

"Let me assure you, my precious boy," he says, curling his finger to make Edward's hips jerk, "neither you nor I are going anywhere. And it's the same for me. You're incredible, an angel. I love you so much."

He adds a second finger, watching Edward closely for any signs of discomfort but, on the contrary, Edward's body only seems to pull him in deeper with a primal craving. He scissors and stretches, massaging Edward's thigh with his free hand. When he looks down at the spot where his fingers are disappearing into Edward's body, a hot coil of desire unfurls somewhere within him. Being able to see how Edward accepts him, his muscles clenching and relaxing around the foreign digits, it's a truly intoxicating sight. 

"Oh god, Ed," he mumbles under his breath. "This is amazing. The sexiest thing in the world. I wish you could see it. You're taking my fingers so well."

He pushes a third finger in alongside the first two, and Edward's back arches in response, an attempt to impale himself at a faster pace, as his mouth hangs lax and his chest heaves with heavy breaths.

"Oswald…"

"Impatient for me?" Oswald twists his fingers very deliberately, aiming for the spot that will make Edward abandon any attempt to do anything other than chase his pleasure, and he knows he's found it when Edward's whole body shakes with a high-pitched moan. 

"Always," he strains to answer, before apparently forgetting how to speak at all because Oswald starts thrusting his fingers with more purpose, pounding against that same spot over and over and overwhelming Edward's system. 

"So beautiful," Oswald says, taking in every detail of Edward's body held taut like a bow string, of his face contorted with pleasure, of the way his legs fall open to allow Oswald access to go faster and deeper. Of course, Oswald would oblige him anything, so he works up to a rhythm where his whole arm is moving with the force of his thrusts. This is where Edward really starts to lose himself, reduced to desires of the flesh, every panting breath coming out as a keen. 

Then, just as suddenly as he'd picked up the more brutal pace, Oswald stops and withdraws his fingers completely, a wave of arousal sweeping through him at the sight of Edward's hole gaping for a moment at the loss before clenching closed again. He takes the opportunity, while Edward is distracted and trying to catch his breath, to take a toy from their box - a smooth vibrator, fashioned into a slight curve with a flared width, with an additional protrusion designed to press against the perineum. He covers it generously with lube and poises it at Edward's entrance, using his other hand to hoist one of Edward's legs up, holding it behind the knee. 

"I'm going to reward you now, because you've been so good for me. Let me hear those wonderful sounds you make."

Without further ado, he pushes the vibrator all the way in and switches it on to its lowest setting. Edward's reaction is instantaneous. He screams, a heavenly noise of pure feeling torn from somewhere deep within him, as every muscle in his body tenses and he thrashes his head from side to side, knocking his glasses off completely. His hands clench uselessly in the sheets as his hips spasm and his legs shake, and it's just about the most erotic thing that Oswald has ever seen. After all the teasing, it's unlikely that Edward is going to last any longer than a minute like this. His cock is already leaking against his stomach, the initial scream turning into a continuous howl. 

"That's it," Oswald encourages, flicking up the speed on the vibrator and pulsing it quickly against Edward's prostate. "So perfect, darling, and you're all mine. Come for me, my love, and then I'm going to fuck you. Would you like that?" 

Edward's answer is to come explosively all over himself, writhing and wailing helplessly against the relentless press of the vibrator inside him until he eventually slumps in a boneless heap, twitching from oversensitivity but otherwise giving every impression of having passed out. He's a mess of sweat and semen, thoroughly debauched, and Oswald smirks as he switches off the vibrator and eases it out of him. 

Giving Edward a minute to recover, Oswald takes the opportunity to clean the toy and replace it in the box. By the time he's done, Edward is blinking at him, exhausted and dazed and brimming so full of affection that it makes Oswald's heart ache. Oswald strokes his legs in a soothing manner. "How are you feeling, love?" 

"Fuck me," Edward answers, his voice hoarse. "Please." 

Oswald's cock throbs with arousal, reminding him that he's very much not done yet, and so he grabs the lube again to slick himself. "You brilliant man, how could I refuse you?" 

After all the stretching, Edward takes him easily, allowing Oswald to push himself in to the hilt in a single effort. He groans as he's encased in that tight, delicious heat, knowing that he won't last long after watching Edward come undone so sensuously. 

"Holy hell, you feel so good," he moans, fighting to keep still for a moment, even as Edward lifts his legs to wrap them around his waist. "So good,  _ so good." _

"C'mon, Os," Edward prompts him, so completely worn out that apparently he can't even form complete words, and Oswald stops trying to hold back. He slips his hands down to lift Edward's hips and immediately sets a brutal pace, pistoning in and out of Edward so hard that the entire bed rocks with them, and Edward has to reach up to brace himself against the headboard. 

"Ed," Oswald grinds out, allowing the sheer joy of being inside Edward consume him. "You're always so great for me. Love this, love you. Oh, Ed, my prince-" 

A raw moan from Edward cuts him off, and he can feel his climax building rapidly. Edward's legs squeeze around him, pulling him deeper, encouraging him to fuck harder and faster, until there's nothing left in the world but the two of them. 

He doesn't manage to hold out for longer than a few minutes. His hips stutter and he whispers Edward's name like a chant as he releases himself deep within him, his vision blacking out from the intensity of it and his legs shaking with the effort of keeping himself upright as his orgasm pulses through his body. 

When the pleasure starts to subside, he allows himself to collapse on top of Edward, both of them breathing heavily and not caring an inch about the mess they've made. Eventually, he raises his head and presses a kiss to Edward's lips, hoping that he can convey the depth of his adoration through touch alone because, as much as Edward might love the compliments, it doesn't feel like words have the capacity to do justice to Oswald's feelings. All he can do is hope that Edward knows. 

He rolls off to the side after a few minutes, once he's softened and eased himself out of Edward, and Edward follows him, wrapping him in a tangled mess of limbs. He's warm and he's sated and he just wishes he could stay here with Edward forever. 

"Not that I'm complaining," Edward mumbles against his neck, his breath tickling the hair behind his ear, "but what brought that on?" 

Oswald kisses the top of his head. "I just thought… you deserved to feel good. That's all."

"Well, it worked," Edward says with a chuckle, adjusting his position so that he's wrapped more securely around Oswald's body. 

Oswald snorts. "What can I say? I know what you like, Mr Nygma."

He feels Edward deliver a gentle nip to the skin under his jaw. "Don't forget, Mr Cobblepot, that that sort of knowledge can go both ways. One of these days, you might find that you're the one being taken along for a ride."

"That, my love, is something I will very much look forward to." 

They laugh softly together, and they don't fall asleep, instead opting to enjoy this quiet companionship that they so rarely get a chance to indulge in these days, with both of their schedules being so busy. Even so, lying here now with the love of his life curled comfortably around him, Oswald knows that there's nowhere in the world that he would rather be. 


End file.
